


Rough Week

by JackTrades



Series: Married Destiel verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Office, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/pseuds/JackTrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a rough week in the office. Luckily for him, Dean is always there to distract him once he is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as [It's Educational](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5672785).

Dean is hunched over the engine of an older Volvo as he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. It is a perfect excuse to come up for air from this sack of frustration. He sees it is Castiel calling and it alarms him. Castiel almost never calls him during the work day, and even if he does it is usually after Dean gets out of the shop. It's not even lunchtime. He is quick to answer, “Cas, what's up? Is everything okay?” He tries to not sound nervous but fails.

Castiel gives a heavy sigh in response, “I'm sorry, I realized as it started ringing that calling would make you nervous because I don't call a lot. I just needed to hear your voice.” 

Dean feels his chest tighten. Castiel sounds miserable. “What happened?”

Castiel responds, “I got an email that Headquarters is sending  _ him  _ up for a week to have meetings about a longer report I sent down there last week. I thought it would just be the meetings on Wednesday over the phone. He's coming this week. They couldn't even be bothered to pick up the phone and call to give me notice that he was coming out in person.”

Fuck. Dean doesn't say it out loud but knows this is bad. Him equals Zachariah; Castiel gets tortured by him every time the company sends him for a trip. Ever since Castiel started there, before Dean and Castiel were even together, the guy has been a dick to Castiel. To top it off: Castiel usually needs at least a two day notice to deal with him in person. Castiel will still get anticipatory anxiety even if he has a month to prepare. Dean softens his voice, “What can I do?”

Castiel bitterly laughs, “You know you're the only person to ask that today?”

Now Dean feels the anger bubbling. Castiel has lectured him before on the whole ‘it's nothing personal, it's just business’ shtick. Fuck white collar jobs. Dean will take the mediocre pay, callouses, and muscle aches and go home not feeling used up, thank you very much! “When does he show up?”

“This afternoon sometime… probably closer to 2 or 3. He has a flight but he is inconsistent on whether he checks into his hotel room before or after dropping by to make me miserable.” Castiel groans and continues, “I really thought they were going to move him somewhere else in the company this time. And I just don't know how I'm going to deal with him for an entire week.” 

“Will steak and blowjobs help?” Dean gives joking a shot. 

Castiel bursts out laughing on the other end of the phone. Dean smiles to himself; at least he can give Castiel a few seconds to unload. Castiel responds, “That's your preferred stress relief but, yes, it actually would help a lot.” 

Dean grins, “Great! I'll swing by the butcher shop on the way home.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel sounds so genuine it actually makes Dean's chest hurt. “I have to go. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Dean waits for Castiel to hang up. Here Dean thought his biggest issue would be the trio of stupid European cars that Bobby put on his plate this week. Instead he'll have the shit storm of Castiel’s job to contend with.

* * *

 

Office bullshit? That's not exactly Dean's area of expertise. He is in his element when it comes to red meat though. And if him cooking up the best damn steak and potatoes au gratin from scratch helps Castiel, Dean is damn sure going to do it. Castiel hadn't even eaten that side dish much before meeting Dean; Dean had it frequently, he chalks it up to growing up poor. Potatoes are cheap. Not that he got cheap shit for Castiel. No, he kind of went overboard with this. He just wants to make that pain he heard in Castiel’s voice go far, far away. He tenderizes the meat and prepares so everything is ready to go when Castiel gets home. 

He goes to the bedroom and makes other preparations too. He knows damn well that that sexy piece of ass isn't going to relax and enjoy himself without a sufficient distraction first. Now  _ that _ is Dean's area of expertise.

* * *

 

Castiel walks in through the garage. Dean notes he is home late, not that he didn't expect it. Dean doesn't even ask how his day went, he knows that already. Instead he pulls his miserable looking husband in for an unhurried, deep kiss. Dean pulls away first. He leans into Castiel’s forehead for a moment before taking him by the hand. He pulls him towards the stairs, “Come with me.”

When they reach the bedroom Castiel takes it in for a moment, pushing Dean away as he goes for Castiel’s blazer. The bed is stripped of the comforter and most of the pillows are piled towards the center with a towel draped over them. Dean also lit a few candles scattered around the room to give it a soft glow. Castiel smiles. He turns to Dean and gives him a chaste kiss. “You've been busy.” 

Dean slides his hands over Castiel’s shirt and pushes the blazer off this time. “I thought you might need some stress relief.” He tosses the blazer of the bed and kisses Castiel as he works off the shirt and tie. He pulls off Castiel’s undershirt before he drops to his knees to work on the belt. 

Castiel is a little breathless when Dean looks at him through those long eyelashes from his knees. There is so much wicked promise in them every time. Castiel asks, “What'd you have in mind?”

Dean's grin should be illegal. “That's for me to know.”

Castiel warns, “I've had enough ‘need to know basis’ today.” 

Dean kicks himself. Of course that's Castiel’s default setting right now. He recovers without missing a beat. “Well, if you must know…” He gets the pants open and lets them drop before kneading his fingers into Castiel’s butt over his briefs. “I am gonna get you naked. Then I am gonna prop you up there and I think I'll eat you out until you forget everything that isn't my name.” 

Castiel runs his fingers through Dean's hair. “That sounds perfect.” 

Dean yanks down the briefs and stands up. He pulls Castiel to the bed. “Figured I would leave it up to you if you want to be on your back or your stomach.” 

Castiel laughs, “You put down a towel?” He takes off his socks as he asks. 

Dean shrugs, “That way we don't have to add ‘change the sheets’ to our list of Monday crap.” Dean takes the blazer to a chair and drapes it over the back. He smooths out the pants and leaves them on the chair too. He knows Castiel is particular about his business clothes. He turns back to see Castiel on his hands and knees watching him. Dean whistles and Castiel blushes, “Mind if I leave the rest for now? I don't know if I can resist you for long.” 

Castiel looks him over. “Sure. You're overdressed though.”

Dean leers as he approaches the bed. “No, I'm not.” Damn, that gets Castiel to full mast. Dean knows Castiel loves a little power imbalance in the bedroom. To have Dean fully clothed while he is naked, Dean just knows that's a major turn on. It also clearly conveys that this is all about Castiel right now. “You're gonna want to drop down on those pillows. I ain't stopping until your legs give out regardless.”

Castiel shutters. A statement like that from Dean is a guarantee.  He readjusts and props his head on his arms while his stomach and most of his chest are supported by the pillows. He knows his butt is high in the air, just like Dean likes. He can't resist wiggling a little to get to Dean. He smirks when he hears Dean growl behind him. “Something you like?”

That smirk disappears quickly when he feels the texture of denim against the insides of his calves. Castiel gasps Dean's Henley shirt tickles his back as he leans over Castiel to whisper hot against his ear. “Come as quickly as you want, okay?” 

Castiel turns as Dean leans back on his knees. “Dean?” Castiel blushes. “Is it okay if I vent about my day while you do this? I just have a lot on my mind but I don't want to kill the mood.” 

Dean laughs, “As long as you don't care that I'm not listening, talk about whatever you want. In fact,” The wicked smirk that Dean has suddenly concerns Castiel, “Talk about whatever you want. I'm still gonna replace it all with ‘Dean’ before the end of the night. It'll be a great game for me.”

Castiel doesn't have time to even think of a response. Dean grabs the globes of Castiel’s ass and licks a stripe from his balls to his lower back. “Shit! Dean.” Castiel gasps out. 

Dean groans into the flesh of Castiel’s back, “Goddamn right.” He nips the backs of Castiel’s thighs before he draws back. “Well go on, tell me about your day.” Okay, maybe some of this is for Dean too. 

Castiel pushes his face into the sheets. “You and I have different ideas of what qualifies as a game.” Dean moans and starts going to town on Cas by licking into and around his hole. It is difficult to concentrate on talking with Dean pulling out all the stops. He doesn't want to deny his Dean a stupid game though. “It's just, I don't know why they keep me out of the loop on these things. I'm the one they needed out here to run the site after - shit, right there - after… fuck.”

Dean pulls back chuckling, “They need you to run the site after a good fuck? That can be arranged.”

Castiel pushes up and playfully smacks his arm. “I thought you weren't listening and you wanted to make me relax.”

Dean jerks Castiel’s body towards himself so his chest is flush with Castiel’s back. Dean has an arm lock across Castiel’s chest. The angle makes it difficult for Castiel to squirm out of it, not that he wants to. Dean nips his earlobe as he grabs Castiel’s cock and gives it a few firm strokes. “I never said ‘relax.’ I said I'm going to give you some stress relief. Bet you want me to give this,” Dean punctuates his point with a good squeeze to Castiel’s cock, “some relief, huh?” Dean knows for a fact that his dirty talk gets Castiel worked up. He doesn't even try to not be smug about it anymore. “So why don't you get back to telling me about today?”

Castiel groans. He knows Dean is having too much fun, judging from the clear hard on pressing into his back. "They want a full analysis then they get mad when - oof,” Dean leans forward pressing him back into the bed. Castiel gives a genuine laugh. Yeah, expert knowledge of how to get that man going. Dean leans back to resume his previous (excellent) rimming while Castiel turns his head to talk more. He can't let Dean have the upper hand too soon. “They should just tell me that fucker is coming out here. That way I can staff babysitters accordingly. He just has a talent for - Dean! Holy shit, you're amazing at this - they know he gets my department productivity to tank with his antics while he's here.” Dean pulls Castiel up more so he can reach around to jerk Castiel off in tandem. Castiel’s moan in response tells Dean that he is on the right track. “He was only in for two hours and he called me Novak three times. Once in front of the interns, you know they ran to Google and found all that shit about my idiot cousins on the news! They already have that goddamn YouTube clip of my appearance at Nick’s fraud trial circulating the office again.” 

Dean pulls away, “You're getting really worked up, angel, and not in the way that I want…”

“Sorry,” Castiel huffs into the sheets.

Dean rubs Castiel’s shoulder, “It's okay, just tell me what you need.” Dean lowers himself so he is on his side facing Castiel. 

Castiel notices the trail of saliva on Dean's chin and runs a finger through it. “You're too good to me.” When Dean doesn't respond Castiel knows he has to answer him, “I need to shut up and let you distract me.” 

“Are you sure? I can stop if you just need to talk,” Dean reassures him. 

Castiel barely lets Dean finish his sentence. “God no! I can talk later if I really need to, but for now please just go back to what you were doing!”

Dean presses his fingers to Castiel’s lips. Castiel has to smile because Dean is just that cute, not that he could ever say as much to Dean. Dean gives the best smolder he can and asks, “So are you up for something different tonight? I've kinda had a surprise on standby for an occasion like this if you're up for it.” Castiel’s mind is reeling. Surprise? Don't let him know how intriguing the idea is, play it cool. Dean continues, “I saw an ad a while back when I was home from my early day. It was for this -”

“Wait, is this something that was advertised during Maury? I know you love to watch people that are a mess.”

“Yes. That's not the point. The point is that Maury’s search for the biological father had me see an ad for a kinkier lube than we usually use. Don't worry! I tried it on myself to make sure it wasn't awful… I actually got off so hard I stashed it away for a special occasion.” 

Castiel couldn't hide his arousal. “Am I allowed to know what this miracle product is?” 

Dean blushes but tries to cover it. “It feels warm and tingly at first, then kinda cold, then it switches back and forth. It's weird at first but I think you'll like it. I figure if it's something new and different, it'll take your mind off things.”

Castiel smiles, “Okay, let's try it.” 

Dean sits up and takes his shirt off. He plasters himself to Castiel’s back and kisses a sloppy trail to the backs of Castiel’s thighs. He grinds his denim clad erection against Castiel while he fishes a tube out of his back pocket. He pops the cap with one hand and spreads Castiel’s cheeks apart with the other. Castiel gasps as he feels the sudden drizzle of the stuff hit him. Dean flips the cap back on and pockets it. Dean gathers most of the lube and spreads it over Castiel’s hole. Castiel is already squirming, trying to decide if he likes it or not.  Dean pushes a finger into him tentatively, “Let me know if you hate it and we'll stop.”

Castiel rolls his hips trying to get Dean deeper. “It's weird. I don't have an opinion yet.” Dean adds a second finger and purposely brushes over his prostate. It lights Castiel up. The growing heat of it and the normal pleasure of the action combine to send Castiel reeling. He slaps his hand over his own mouth to muffle his loud moan. Dean takes that as a green light and mercilessly repeats the action over and over. Dean rolls Castiel’s balls with his free hand. Castiel almost screams, "Shit! It's good - Dean!” 

Dean picks up the pace. He loves to watch Castiel fall apart. He feels the temperature change from his fingers, so he knows exactly what has Castiel losing himself. Dean smirks, “So what's on your mind now?” 

“Dean! Just fuck me already!” 

Dean feels it turning back to warm. He had a game plan this whole time. “No. This is all about you.” If Castiel has a response, it disintegrates into Dean's name on repeat. Dean pulls Castiel back more and reaches under him to start jerking him off. Dean is thankful that he thought to put down a towel. “Come on, baby. Let me take care of you.” A few rubs under Castiel’s sensitive head is all it takes to send Castiel over the edge. Dean feels him buckle with the intensity of his orgasm. He presses himself closer to Castiel so he can feel the man shake. 

It takes a few minutes for Castiel to regain motor function. Dean holds him until he can move; Dean knows from experience that Castiel hates being left alone immediately after sex. When the haze from Castiel’s expression clears enough, Dean whispers, “You did great.” Dean kisses his shoulder. “I'm going to get dinner started. I left your pajamas in the bathroom so you can clean up and change. Take your time coming down.”

Castiel mumbles, “What about taking care of you?”

Dean laughs as he picks up the rest of their clothes from the floor. “You can blow me after dinner if you want. I just wanted you all loose and pliant before dinner.” Dean winks at him on his way out of the room. 

Castiel lets out a heavy sigh. Maybe this week won't be so bad after all. 


	2. Tuesday

Castiel spends his entire commute into work rehashing the past. 

_ He wouldn’t say he came from money, but the family having a high profile investment business certainly meant he grew up comfortable. It was assumed that Castiel would go to business school, get his MBA, go work with his cousins Michael and Nick, and carry on the tradition. They balked at him when he said he wanted to work elsewhere and earn his place. He wasn't the first one to walk away from the business; Michael and Nick’s brother, Gabriel, also wanted nothing to do with it. Castiel had been legitimate in his desire to make it on his own. As it turned out, Castiel was much more of a nerdy engineer and analyst than a banking and investments type anyway. So when it turned out the brothers had cooked up some ponzi scheme that backfired, Castiel Novak had his life turned upside down.  _

_ Nick handled it the way he always did: being cocky and flashy. The papers called him Lucifer, he countered by claiming that they were the Archangels of Wall Street. Everything was a circus after that. Michael claimed he didn't support that behavior but never made a move to stop him.  _

_ At the time Castiel had already been married to Dean, who was his rock during it all. It was Castiel’s mentor who convinced him to change his last name to Winchester and deflect the unsavory association with the case against his family. Castiel got the pleasure of being grilled by investigators and had a spectre of suspicion around himself.  _

_ Most of the people in the company who were around for that tumultuous time in Castiel’s life moved to other companies, retired, or transferred to other branches in hopes of a promotion. Castiel’s rise to the top was pretty well known in a company not known for promoting within the department. The only person who regularly reminds him about all of this is Zachariah. He was closely following the proceedings just like any other twenty-four hour news cycle junkie did at the time. It's like the man gets a thrill out of getting Castiel’s subordinates fired up about their boss and his potentially shady past. Even though there is nothing to find out, the lost hours on company time add up quickly: rumors, gossip, researching him on Google…  _ Castiel already knows he will be having to explain the sharp decline in production at next Monday's meeting. 

Castiel sits in his car for a full ten minutes before walking into the office building. He hopes that wearing the light grey suit today means that he'll have a better day than yesterday. He usually has a good day when he wears that one.

* * *

 

By lunchtime, Castiel is in a decent enough mood. Zachariah is actually pretty funny when he's not being a complete asshole. He makes Castiel drive him to lunch, “Because my rental doesn't have heated seats,” and Castiel spends it nursing a beer while Zachariah slams back three gin and tonics. Castiel really dislikes the whole drinking at lunch thing. At least four of Castiel’s people have seen them, that Castiel notices anyway. It's just setting a bad example. Castiel prefers to give the image of proper and professional. 

Zachariah is dragging this out. Their lunch hour will easily last two hours. He is picking at the fries on his plate when he speaks up, “All I'm saying, Castiel, is it would have been a big F.U. to those liberal leaning shills if you kept your last name. Who cares if you are related to the ‘Archangels of Wall Street’? Hell, what those two did was insane but it worked for a while. I've seen you come up with equally crazy gambles that have paid off around here. I guess we should all be grateful that you use your powers legally.” 

Castiel resists the urge to stab him with a fork. He knows Zachariah actually means it as a compliment. The last thing he needs is people within the company thinking about how Castiel could possibly scheme something up that is even remotely similar to Nick. Castiel is short with Zachariah, “It was my choice.” 

“Whatever. You still should have kept it. Winchester is just a mouthful.”

Castiel wants to make a crass joke to the effect of ‘actually he is a lot more than mouthful’ but doesn't. He always suspected that Zachariah is also a little funny about the gay thing. His reaction to the news that Castiel put paperwork in with Human Resources stating his change in marital status had been colorful. Apparently, if you don't wear a rainbow flag as a cape it just challenges what idiots think a gay man  _ should  _ be. As if attraction to other men forces all of them into a stereotypical box that prerequisites have to be met. Castiel just reminds himself that by this time on Friday Zachariah will be on a plane back to where he came from. Unless he extends his trip to hang around a few more days. God, please don't let that happen.

* * *

 

By the end of the day, Castiel is back into angry burnout mode. The sight of someone watching an older interview with Nick on YouTube set him off as soon as he got back to the office. Dean had the drop on it being another rough day so he had the foresight to cook lemon chicken - Castiel’s favorite. Dean is on the couch in sweatpants and an old Led Zeppelin shirt when Castiel gets home. He is drinking white wine. No sense in cooking with it and not drinking the rest. He looks pretty comfortable stretched out on the chaise part of their couch. When Dean goes to move, Castiel stops him, “Stay put, Dean. It smells great in here.”

Dean smiles, “I figured you might want something nice after the afternoon you had. It still has to cook.”

Castiel pours himself a glass of wine and chugs it. That confirms Dean's assessment. Castiel is generous with his pour on a second glass. “How long does it have to go in for?”

“Forty minutes, give or take. Oven is already preheated.”

Castiel returns to the kitchen, puts the foil wrapped tray in the oven, and sets the timer. He grabs his glass before joining Dean on the couch. He deposits the glass on the corner table before straddling Dean's lap and pulling him into a slow kiss. Castiel leans against him when he breaks the kiss. “I like you in sweatpants.” 

Dean puts an arm around him. “Yeah, yeah. You'd have me at home in sweats all day if you had your way.”

Castiel hums in agreement. “Damn right.” The job might be soul crushing but the pay is great. There really is no reason for Dean to work other than Dean wanting to. 

Dean scoffs, “I'm not your house bitch.” There's no heat behind it. Dean's pride won't let him admit he would secretly be okay with it. Dean already does a vast majority of the shopping and housework. He tells himself that it's because Castiel is always at work late when Dean really just likes nesting. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Castiel kisses him again. Dean's hands wander to Castiel’s ass as Castiel grinds his hips down onto Dean's. Dean growls in response.  _ This  _ is why Castiel loves him in sweatpants: no underwear, gorgeous dick that is just ripe for the taking, nothing but a thin layer between them. If Castiel had his way, Dean's full time job would be to be on call for sex. Blowjobs on demand. Fucking whenever he needs to blow off steam. The thought makes Castiel moan into the kiss. It's too delicious to not share. “I don’t need a house bitch. I need you to be my personal sex machine. There's a difference.”

Dean smirks, “I like that idea.” He grabs Castiel’s belt buckle and pops it open. Castiel braces his hands on the wall behind Dean to give him room to work. Dean ducks his head so he can look past Castiel. “I don't know, boss man. We've only got a half hour.”

Castiel cracks a sly grin. “Perfect. The exact amount of time it takes for me to sit through the product team status meeting every week. Why don't you show me how you'd do it if you were in the office with me? Consider it a job interview.”

Dean pulls Castiel’s zipper down. “Yeah? You sure you want to be riding me in the middle of the conference room? You'd be bouncing on top of me. Bet you'd look so nice.”

Castiel pushes him back on the couch. “It's a phone meeting from my office. I close my door for it.” 

Dean’s brain goes into overdrive. He is too preoccupied with getting Castiel’s pants off. Castiel jumps up to ditch his pants and underwear as Dean shoves his sweatpants down. Dean pulls Castiel back on top of himself before Castiel can shed more clothing. Tidiness be damned; Dean could care less about Castiel still wearing a shirt, jacket, tie, and dress socks right now. Castiel at least bunches Dean's shirt up to expose his stomach and chest while he climbs on top of Dean. Castiel pushes Dean back against the couch and brackets his head with his arms. Dean bends his knees and plants his feet on the cushions. The motion forces Castiel forward and brushes their erections together. Dean grabs Castiel’s tie and crashes their mouths together in a kiss that is much more a fight for dominance than anything else. Castiel counters by snaking a hand between their bodies and gripping their cocks together. Dean is quick to relent. Dean wrenches his face away from Castiel and groans, “That feels amazing.” 

Castiel shushes him, “Let me take care of you.” 

Dean bucks into Castiel’s touch. “I thought I was taking care of you today.” He lets out a low whine as Castiel tightens his grip in response. 

Normally, Castiel would drag this out but Dean is extra responsive tonight. He ought to get Dean drinking wine more often; this is typical once he has had a few glasses. Castiel removes his hand momentarily to lewdly spit into his palm. Dean loves it when his prim and proper businessman does filthy things like that. Castiel knows it's a cheap trick to turn Dean on more but they are on a time crunch. Castiel goes in for the kill by nipping Dean's earlobe and kissing his neck immediately after. Castiel whispers in his ear, “Come on. You can do it. I really need a win today.”

Dean only lasts a few more strokes before he is coming in spurts over Castiel’s fist. It slicks Castiel’s hand even more and Castiel comes shortly after him. Castiel catches his breath before rolling off of Dean and retrieving his wine glass. He casts a glance back to the kitchen and shrugs, “With three minutes to spare… guess we've still got it.”

Dean rolls his eyes and lazily points at Castiel. “You've got jizz on your tie.” 

Castiel looks down and mumbles, “Oh for fuck’s sake! I'm not explaining this to the dry cleaning place again.” He disappears to the bathroom as Dean laughs. 

The oven timer buzzing forces Dean to put his pants back on. He takes the food out and decides to be nice by bringing Castiel his pants. Castiel is vigorously cleaning a spot on his jacket when Dean walks in. He is down to just his dress shirt with his jacket and tie removed. Dean hangs the pants on the towel rod and kisses Castiel on the side of his neck. “Dinner will be on the table in five.” 

Dean goes to leave when Castiel stops him. “Hey, get back here.” Dean turns back and gets a quick kiss. Castiel puts a hand on Dean's shoulder. “Thanks for everything. You're amazing.” 

Dean smiles and looks away, “Don't get sappy on me.” He never could take a compliment. He slaps Castiel on the ass, firm but not hard. “Dinner. Five. Don't make me come get you.”

Castiel smiles to himself. He gives up on cleaning up and runs upstairs to change before joining Dean.

  
Dinner is fantastic. They finish off another bottle of wine before lazily cuddling on the couch while watching TV. Dean considers the night another successful distraction from the office when Castiel falls asleep next to him during Seinfeld reruns. 


	3. Wednesday

Castiel sips his second cup of coffee as he stares out the kitchen window. Normally he would take that to go along with his lunch and a protein bar. Normally Dean's 5:15 AM alarm would force him out of bed by 6 AM with all the noise he makes. Normally Castiel would have left the condo an hour ago. He let out a heavy sigh and talks to himself, “You can do this. Two more days, then he is back at headquarters.” He looks at his phone and sees several texts, all work related. He lets out a frustrated groan and reads through them in order. 

_Group Message: Hannah, Samandreal Intern, Anna Intern, Zachariah_

_Zachariah 7:02am ‘One of you get coffee for the meetings today. Why don't you have food services in this damn office! Get donuts too.’_

_Hannah 7:04am ‘Got it.’_

Castiel rubs his temple already aggravated that Zachariah has the nerve to order _his_ people around.

_Group Message: Hannah, Samandreal Intern, Anna Intern_

_Hannah 7:08am ‘Sam and Anna - disregard any messages Zachariah sends you. Cas - we need to talk when you get in.’_

Castiel groans. That's code for: ‘We need to talk because dumb dick did something else.’ He glances at the clock: 8:23. Shit. He's going to be late. He grabs his briefcase and coat before going to the garage.

* * *

 Castiel has the bright idea to stop for bagels on the way. _Keep variety on hand, maybe then that dick will just eat and shut the fuck up_. Sound logic. He endures the woman behind the counter bitching up a storm about how he should really call ahead for three dozen bagels. He texts Hannah to ensure she emails the troops to let them know food is coming. The food gives him the perfect cover to saunter into the office late. 

Zachariah is already in the lobby, ready to talk at Castiel before he even gets his coat off. “Christ, what the hell are you doing? We have interns for that shit, Castiel. We've got a meeting at ten! I need a brief beforehand.” 

Castiel reminds himself: be concise, be brief, and be professional. Don't stab him because there's no Netflix in prison. “I sent you the brief last Thursday.” 

“Fifty-two pages! You expect me to read all that shit?” 

Castiel stops mid-stride. They're in his section of the building among the desks of the group of people that Castiel manages, “All that shit is the detailed report you _asked_ for. So to be clear: you want to have a meeting before the meeting because you aren't prepared for the meeting? When I gave you everything you needed to be prepared?” He lets Zachariah look like a fish out of water, gaping, as he puts the bags down in the break room and goes to his office. 

Hannah scurries in right as Castiel gets his jacket off. She's clearly annoyed, “He didn't read anything we sent him.” 

Castiel rolls his eyes, “That surprises you? In his defense, I'm not actually sure he knows how to read.” He puts his car keys and wallet in a desk drawer and checks his phone. He has a text from Dean, ‘ _don't forget I have poker night tonight. hope you have a good day <3.’ _Dean does that when he knows Castiel will be stressed out. 

Despite himself, Castiel smiles and texts back a heart emoji. He can't afford to be distracted but he'll be damned if he's to not let that wonderful, gorgeous man make him smile for a half second! 

“Should we postpone the meetings today?” Hannah asks. 

“No,” Castiel tries not to sound annoyed. “Coordinating everybody's schedules for another one will be a nightmare. Does Samandreal need to go over the presentation beforehand?” 

Hannah thinks for a moment. “He is definitely nervous and would prefer that you or I present.” 

Castiel quickly responds, “That's exactly why he will be presenting. He just needs to get practice in, do it a few times at different meetings, and he'll be fine.” 

Hannah frowns, “I think Zachariah intimidates him.” 

Castiel shrugs, “Nothing we can do about that.” 

Zachariah bursts into the office. “What the hell was that out there, Novak?” 

“Winchester,” Castiel quickly corrects. 

Zachariah sarcastically responds, “Oh! So sorry. What the hell was that, Winchester?” 

Hannah quickly exits. She has learned from experience to get out of dodge when someone wants to argue with Castiel in his own office. Castiel sits down calmly, “You can’t come in here the day of the meeting when you’ve been here for two days – and received the report almost a week ago – demanding things. And you can’t be disrespectful of the work my people do while you’re with them.” 

Zachariah is fuming. He mutters under his breath and storms out.

* * *

 

 _The meeting was horrible. Zachariah took his frustrations with Castiel out on Samandreal by interrupting him multiple times. The young professional had been holding papers and reading from them, hands shaking the entire time. Castiel and Hannah convinced him to present after all and they were powerless to stop the rude behavior. Powerless, that is, until Zachariah told him to ‘Shut the fuck up’ when he was explaining the statistics of how the analysis was performed and why the numbers held. Castiel yelled at Zachariah in the meeting. It took a half hour to calm Samandreal down enough to go to Human Resources and explain what happened in the meeting._  

Castiel sits outside the Human Resources office waiting. The only silver lining is that other people from Headquarters were present when it happened. No one will contest the events on this one. Procedure still needs to be followed though. First Samandreal discusses ‘the incident’ to give his side. Castiel would have been roped into this regardless, either as the supervisor or as a person present when it happened. He sends Dean a flurry of text messages to pass the time. He would feel bad about it if he didn’t know for a fact that Dean is already at the bar.

* * *

 

Dean and Benny are bellied up to the bar at the Roadhouse as Dean tips back the last of his beer and motions for the next round. “Sorry for bailing on tonight, buddy.” Dean sees his phone screen light up again and scoffs. Benny can see it clearly says that is text message number sixteen from Castiel from the notification. “Man, he is on a tear. Sorry.” Dean checks the messages and laughs. He flips the phone to Benny and scrolls. “You see this shit? Every time that dickless jackass comes to town for meetings Cas loses his shit but can't curse in the office. Instead I get a barrage of texts. It's hilarious.” 

Benny sees mostly expletives in all caps ‘dumb dick’ seemingly being used a lot. “So this guy is… what to Cas?” 

Dean thinks on it. “I forget. Zachariah is definitely not his boss or even in his department. He does shit in another department for the headquarters office. I think it's something like all the shit Cas and his people do all day go to him and he makes decisions with it. Usually shitty decisions, according to Cas.” Dean's phone lights up again and Dean snickers at the preview window. “I know from talking to other people who work with him that the guy is a Class A Douche Canoe. Completely disrespectful to everyone, especially Cas. He drags Cas to all this shit and forces him to drive him to the bars at lunch… Cas ain't a lunchtime work drinker like you or me.” 

Benny laughs, “Yeah, well, I wouldn't drink if I had to sign a bunch of legal stuff after lunch and be the example for the rest of them either.” 

Dean types a quick response and puts his phone down. “Only silver lining is that Cas gets all kinds of pissed off and I get angry sex out of it.” Dean sucks down more beer. “That's why I can't totally hate the guy like Cas does!” 

Benny rolls his eyes. “Can't be bothered pissing the guy off yourself, Winchester?” 

Dean mocks offense, “Oh, I can but I'm not stupid. This jackass usually does something and it reminds Cas of _something_ I did to get him mad.” The phone lights up with a response to Dean's text and Dean practically jumps off his barstool in delight. “Yes!” Dean claps Benny on the shoulder. “Douche Canoe pissed him off enough for me to get railed tonight.” Dean flashes the screen with text _‘Fuck this idiot. I'm taking every ounce of frustration out on you tonight.’_ Dean pauses his celebration and types ‘ _Only if I bottom ;)’_ back, "Shit. I might need to call out of work tomorrow.” 

Benny actually looks concerned. “You need to take time off from fucking? What the hell are you doing that R&R is required after!” 

Dean gives an exaggerated moan, “Oh you have no idea! I top like eighty, maybe eighty-five, percent of the time. When Cas tops, he's a fucking savage! He's more…” He needs a good word. “Athletic than me - I'll put it that way.” 

Benny is confused. “And you need a day off, because?” 

Dean is blunt, “Because he is gonna probably fuck me hard and bend me into positions that feel amazing at the time but will hurt like fuck all in the morning. Worth it - don't get me wrong. It's why he nags on me to give yoga another try. He's not sore when I do that to him.” 

“Too much information.” Benny motions for another beer. 

Dean can't resist, “So you don't want to hear about how he fucked me against a wall in a motel room a few months back?” Dean smirks. He remembers the horrified look on Castiel’s face afterwards when he saw they put a dent in the wall. Expensive but totally work it. 

Ellen, the owner-slash-regular bartender, strides over, “What's got you so happy in the middle of the damn afternoon?” 

Dean grabs his mug like a microphone and croons, “Aaaaafternoon delight!” 

“No singing in my bar, kid!” Ellen tosses a bar rag in his direction. “How does that man of yours put up with your terrible voice? He must be a saint.” 

Dean smirks, “Nah, just an angel.” Benny makes a fake gagging noise in response. “Shut your cakehole!” 

Ellen pours a beer for Benny and leans over the bar eyeing Dean. “Generally speaking, I don't try to hurt business, but you might want to slow down if you don't want to ruin your night.” She gestures towards Dean's crotch. 

Dean mocks offense. “Ellen, are you accusing me of suffering from whiskey dick? I'll have you know it never happens to me. Ever.” 

“Not what your angel says,” she punctuates with a wink.

* * *

 

Dean is sure to get home as quickly as possible. He assumes Castiel will be delayed but he still wants to be there the second he walks in. He makes himself a drink and hangs around on the couch in his jeans and flannel shirt. 

Castiel arrives home almost two hours later. Dean calls to him when he hears Castiel on the stairs, “On the couch.” Castiel throws his jacket on the kitchen counter and is already loosening his tie as he approaches Dean. Dean smirks, “Eager much?” 

Castiel pulls him off the couch. He skips Dean’s lips and latches onto his neck instead. That ought to shut him up. He yanks Dean’s flannel shirt open and slips a hand under it. He is annoyed to feel a shirt underneath. Castiel pulls back, “I don’t understand why you need to wear so many layers.” He tugs the collar of the undershirt down and bites Dean’s collarbone. He sucks hard at the same spot; he wants to leave a mark on Dean but he will be courteous enough to put it somewhere Dean can cover tomorrow. 

Castiel grinds his hips against Dean’s; he ups the ante when he slots a leg between Dean’s legs to rub against Dean’s crotch. Dean moans, “I love it when you’re worked up like this.” Dean pushes his hips into the movement and lets Castiel control everything. It takes Dean by surprise when he feels vibration added to mix. Dean jokes, “Wow, sex toys tonight too?” 

Castiel pulls away from Dean, “Shit.” He shoves a hand in his pocket and retrieves his phone. 

Dean looks indignant, “You are not answering that.” 

Castiel glares at him, “I left the office less than an hour ago. It’s Headquarters, I have to take this.” 

Dean is offended now. “Are you fucking serious?” 

Castiel ignores him. “Castiel Winchester… Hi Marv. Yeah sure, I’ve got a minute.” That’s it, Dean’s over it now. Castiel remains oblivious to it though. Dean gets stuck listening to one side of the conversation. “I’d be open to that but I don’t want to put anyone in an awkward position… I can discuss it when he gets in tomorrow… No, I’m not calling him at home… because he’s a twenty-four year old and he’s allowed to have a life outside of work!” Castiel lets out a long sigh. “I will try… Yes, I can get some of that paperwork in before the end of the night… Look I have to go but I can call you back in twenty minutes or so… Okay, bye.” He throws the phone on the end table and looks at Dean. “Where were we?” 

Dean crosses his arms and glares, “Twenty minutes? Really?” 

Castiel rolls his eyes, “It’s an expression. When I take longer to call him back I’ll say I got held up.” 

Dean’s glare hardens more, “Fuck off. I’m not in the mood now.” 

Castiel ignores that. “I don’t know. I think you’re just playing bratty because you like to do that when you’re on the receiving end.” Castiel pulls Dean into a kiss. 

Problem with that is that Dean really is over it. Dean pulls back and bites Castiel’s lower lip hard. Castiel pulls back hurt and confused. Dean glares again, “I said I’m not in the mood. I’m gonna go jerk off in shower and go back out. I can probably buy into the game still if I get there soon." 

Dean takes off for the stairs. Castiel yells, “I thought we were going to have sex tonight!” 

Dean shouts back, “Go have sex with your fucking paperwork instead!” 

Castiel groans and flops back on the couch. This week just took a turn for the worse.


	4. Thursday

Castiel feels like shit when he wakes up. He barely slept because he kept checking the clock and wondering why Dean wasn't home yet. Dean stumbled in the front door around 5AM and didn't come upstairs. Castiel’s alarm goes off at 7AM and he drags himself through his normal routine. He opts for navy blue suit and a striped tie today. His lip is still throbbing but he is pretty sure no one will notice it. 

Dean is dead to the world in the guest room when Castiel walks by. This means one of two things: Dean is still mad and doesn't want to be in the same room or Dean didn't want to wake Castiel when he got home. Dean is snoring like he drank a lot. Castiel is just relieved just knowing where he is. He puts a bottle of water on the nightstand before he leaves for work.

* * *

 

When Castiel arrives in the office, he is quick to send an email to Samandriel to see him. The discussion with Headquarters had revolved around smoothing things over. Castiel plans to ask if Samandriel will agree to go to lunch with Zachariah and hear a sincere apology. The paperwork for Zachariah’s official reprimand would go through regardless. 

Samandriel is surprisingly quick to accept the offer. Castiel informs him that all the department interns would go along with himself and Hannah. Let the kid be the hero who get everyone get free lunch on company time. Zachariah makes himself scarce working out of the empty office on the other side of the building until it's time to leave. Castiel is starting to think this week is turning around.

* * *

 

Wrangling ten interns into the minimum number of cars turns out to be more complicated than it needs to be. Zachariah is sure to slip in a joke about how they're supposed to be good at logistics as he gets into Castiel’s car with Hannah. 

They drive to a slightly upscale restaurant about fifteen minutes from the office. It is the restaurant Castiel prefers for entertaining visitors to the office. It is modern looking but not so much that it is uncomfortable or cold looking. It is dark with low lighting inside at all hours of the day, which Castiel considers a bonus. 

The group sits with Castiel in the corner facing the large bar area and Zachariah with his back to the windows. A waitress comes to the table with glasses of water and asks for drink orders. Castiel explains that they are welcome to drink alcohol but would not be permitted to return back to work if they did. Zachariah calls him a ‘buzzkill’ and orders a gin and tonic. Four of his interns and Hannah follow with alcohol orders while Castiel declines. 

A short time later the bartender comes to the table with a glass of scotch and places it in front of Castiel. Castiel frowns. Before he can ask the bartender smiles and says, “From the gentleman at the bar.” She winks and walks away. As if this week didn't have everyone chattering enough, now this! 

Castiel leans to see past the person across from him. He scans the bar and spots Dean, in a maroon button down shirt grinning like the Cheshire cat. Dean raises a glass. He almost passes as a normal, productive member of society. Almost. He is up to something, nothing good ever comes from that look. Castiel groans. He turns to Hannah, “Excuse me for one moment.” He walks up to the bar and notices Benny is with Dean. Castiel wastes no time, “Leave.”

Dean mocks offense, “Well hello to you too.” He isn't offended, if anything that grin widens. 

Castiel huffs, “I don't know what you're up to but I'm having a business lunch. I don't know how you knew I would be here but now is not the time to mess around.” 

Dean casually sips his beer. “I didn't know you'd be here.” Dean didn't  _ know  _ Castiel would be here. He just knew there was a ninety-nine percent  _ chance _ Castiel would be here. Castiel does love his routines. He claps Benny on the shoulder. “Benny and I have hangovers and I told him we should come here to get the bacon cheeseburgers with miracle cure fries.”

“Bullshit!” Castiel snaps. “You could have gone to the Roadhouse and walked there. Instead you drove all the way here.” 

Dean gives an exaggerated lean to scope out Castiel’s table. He runs a hand down Castiel’s face and slides it over his dress shirt. “How's Zachariah? Still homophobic?”

Castiel slaps his hand away, “Stop it! I'm at work.” He gives a defeated sigh. “Dean, please just don't mess around. This is important to me.” 

Dean pursed his lips as if he is contemplating it. “I'll take it under consideration.” Castiel starts to walk away. He is about halfway to the table when Dean shouts, “What? No goodbye kiss?”

Castiel cringes but won't give Dean the satisfaction of reacting. He sits down and Hannah asks, “Is Dean here with a friend? I don't recognize him.”

Castiel snipes, “Dean doesn't have friends. He has accomplices and co-conspirators.” Castiel is tempted to drink the scotch in front of him but, again, doesn't want to give Dean the satisfaction. “That's Benny with him. You've met before but they are both doing a good job of passing for upstanding citizens right now.”

Zachariah pipes up from the other end of the table, “Hey Nov - er - Winchester, you're not gonna ask your husband to join us?” Goddamn it, he definitely said it loud enough for Dean to hear. 

Dean takes it as an invitation and saunters over to the table. Anna, one of Castiel’s more senior interns, unintentionally says, “Oh my god, he's gorgeous,” loud enough for Castiel to hear. 

Even if he is displeased with what is going on, Castiel can't help the prideful smirk he gets from hearing that. “Yes. He is,” Castiel isn't above rubbing salt in the wound. Fuck yes, he locked that down… for better or worse. 

Dean extends his hand to shake with Zachariah. Castiel can tell he's putting a lot more muscle than necessary into it. Not good. Dean has a cocky look on his face, “Zach, long time since I've seen you.” Dean grips his shoulder and digs his fingers in. If it hurts, Zachariah has a great poker face. “I'm surprised to see you out at lunch. That one,” He points to Castiel, “is usually chained to his desk.” 

Castiel is short with his response, “It's a working lunch.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “You need to lighten up.” He leans forward. To Castiel’s horror, the hickies he sucked onto Dean's collarbone the night before are clear as day in this lighting. So that's his play. Dean walks across to lean against Castiel this time. He extends his hand to Hannah, “Hannah, how are you?”

Hannah smiles in the way that Castiel knows is ‘polite but also uncomfortable’ from her. “I'm doing well, thank you.” 

Dean scans the table, “Wow, the rest of you are really young!”

Castiel clears his throat. “They're some of my department's interns.” 

Dean leans down to Castiel’s ear and rubs his hands up and down Castiel’s arms. “Drink your scotch before the ice melts.” 

The universe finally cuts Dean a break when Benny yells across the bar. “Burgers are here.” 

Dean gives a wolfish grin. “I'll leave you to it. Get the double bacon burger. It's like two burgers had sex with each other to produce an even more delicious burger -”

Castiel scolds him, “Dean!”

Dean ignores him, “See you at home later.” He even winks as he turns to go back to his seat. 

Once Dean is out of earshot, Zachariah snipes, “You got a real live wire on your hands there. Reminds me of my second ex-wife.”

Castiel is left to let his anger simmer. 

* * *

Dean finally breaks down and calls Castiel at 8:30. Castiel works late but this late is bordering on ridiculous.

Castiel’s aggravation is clear when he answers. “I'm still at work, Dean. What do you want?”

Dean scoffs, “Seriously? Clock out and come home. The work will still be there in the morning.”

“No.”

Dean starts to match Castiel’s level of aggravation, “Oh, come on. I know that jackoff makes a lot more work for you but you can still come home, eat dinner, and - maybe - have sex. If you play your cards right -”

Castiel cuts him off, “You want me to play my cards right after the shit you pulled today?”

Dean rolls his eyes, “Please. I was just trolling Zachariah a little.”

Now Castiel is fuming. “Trolling Zachariah? It seemed more like you were trolling me. And I know you think you are being funny but it's actually really childish!”

“I stand up for you because you won't do it for yourself.”

Castiel huffs, “You know what? I'm done. I'm not having this argument tonight. You don't treat me with respect and I've got a staff meeting in the morning.”

“You waiting me out to sneak in while I'm asleep? Good luck with that!”

“No. I'm staying in a hotel for the night. And I'm turning my phone off as soon as I hang up.” 

  
Dean hears the line cut out and hits redial. Castiel’s voicemail picks up. Dean huffs and calls Castiel’s office number. It beeps and transfers directly to the secretary's general voicemail. Dean angrily tosses his phone on the couch. Shit, he might have fucked up this time. 


	5. Friday

Castiel barely slept again. Sure, the memory foam mattress and down comforter in the hotel room were comfortable. He had just been too angry to sleep. He is thankful that he keeps a bag in his office that has his travel shaving kit and a full change of clothes in it. He is at least prepared for the possibility of needing to go to a meeting out of town with zero notice. It upsets him that he uses it to avoid a blow up fight with Dean. He turns his phone back on to see a lot of text messages and five voicemails from Dean. He ignores them for now. He has to give a presentation to the entire department. He needs to have his head in the game.

* * *

 

The presentation goes well enough. He still did not understand why Human Resources will not just let him address the three or four individuals who have a problem with the concept of professional attire aside instead of addressing the entire department on it. He briefs the latest numbers and takes the opportunity to highlight the drastic drop in productivity this week. The part of the presentation Castiel dreads is calling out the rumors that kicked up over the last week. He volunteers to answer any and all questions about himself to put the issues to bed. Thankfully, Zachariah did not take that opportunity. Funny thing about people: most of them are not brazen enough to ask someone about a rumor if they are put on the spot. He gets dragged into more meetings with Zachariah after that. He is lucky to get to the vending machine to get a Snickers bar for something passing as lunch during a break.  

When all's said and done it's almost 3PM. Castiel finally has a moment and checks his messages from Dean. He starts to play the first message, “ _What the fuck, Cas-”_ Castiel deletes the message without listening to the rest. No use in listening to what Dean said in the heat of the moment hours earlier. Next message, “ _And another thing!”_ He deletes that one too. Dean sounds more subdued in the next message, “ _I get that you are mad but you can't keep ignoring my calls. This is stupid. Just call me back.”_ No, he can't keep ignoring him. The next message is from this morning. Dean sounds terrible, " _Cas, please just call me. I'm sorry.”_ Castiel feels his stomach drop a little on that one. He listens to the final message from around lunchtime. “ _I get it. I fucked up. It's what I do. You know that I am no good to anyone -”_ Castiel stops listening and calls him, inwardly cursing himself. It is easy to forget that under the bravado and cocky veneer Dean is a tightly spun ball of insecurity and low self worth.

Dean answers on the first ring, “Cas, I'm sorry please just -”

Castiel cuts him off, “Dean, are you okay?”

Dean gives an honest response, “No. I feel like a piece of shit for upsetting you.”

Castiel glances at the clock. It's well past checkout for the hotel and he definitely passed into being charged for a second day. “You're not drunk, are you?”

Dean pauses, “I mean, I've been drinking but I'm at work so not too much…”

Castiel sighs, “Look. I didn't check out of the hotel so just meet me there when you get out of work.”

Friday, the one day Castiel usually gets home before Dean. Dean has to inventory parts and ensure that all the work orders are correctly input. Bobby usually tries to teach him the scheduling system and the bookkeeping afterwards.

Dean’s voice cracks a little as he responds, “Okay.”

Castiel wants to punch himself repeatedly. He shouldn't have let Dean get like this. “I have to go, but I'll see you later. Bye.”

Dean responds with a small, “Bye,” before Castiel hangs up.

Castiel lets out a heavy sigh and puts his head down on his desk. He knows he fucked up this time.

* * *

 

Castiel stops at the store after work to get a bottle of Dean's favorite whiskey. He hates hearing Dean sound like he did on the phone. Castiel is still mad about what Dean did, for sure, but by now Dean has probably worked himself into a frenzy. If Dean keeps to the trend in previous arguments, Dean is now convinced that Castiel is divorcing him and never speaking to him again. Dean's brain will work against him every time, coming up with the most painful possible outcome and convincing himself he deserves it. It makes Castiel feel like someone is squeezing his heart until it shatters when that realization hits him.

Castiel doesn't have another change of clothes so he opts to lose the jacket and tie. He rolls his sleeves up and unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt to get more comfortable. He pours himself a glass of whiskey and waits for Dean.

It is almost 6:30 when Dean knocks on the door. Castiel opens it to see that Dean looks like he crawled his way out of hell. Castiel doesn't say anything, he just pulls Dean into a tight embrace. Dean speaks first in a rough voice, “I'm sorry I messed with you while you were at work.”

Castiel pulls back to look him in the eye. Dean is barely holding it together. Castiel cups his face in his hands. “I'm not mad that you messed with me. I'm mad that I asked you to stop and you didn't.” Castiel pauses and lets out a long sigh. “I know you were only doing it for attention.”

Dean knows Castiel expects a response to that. “Yeah…”

Castiel squeezes Dean’s hand, “I'm sorry I was ignoring you. Next time tell me how you're feeling instead of retaliating at a really bad time.”

Dean looks at the floor. “You know I'm bad at that.”

“We both are.” Castiel pauses, “We're assholes. That's why we work.”

Dean laughs and one tear actually escapes despite Dean's best efforts to hold it in. Dean looks back at Castiel. “Because no one else would put up with our shit?”

Castiel wipes Dean's face with his thumb, “Something like that.” Castiel kisses him softly. He is tentative with his actions, knowing that Dean could easily go into emotional meltdown mode.

Dean breaks away first. He whispers against Castiel’s lips, “You taste like whiskey.”

Castiel smiles, “I had a rough week.” He walks away and pours two glasses. He hands one to Dean, “Cheers.”

Dean smirks, “What are we ‘cheers-ing’ to.”

Castiel thinks it over, “... to Friday night.”

Dean raises his glass then clinks it against Castiel’s. Dean casually scopes out the room. “So are we really staying the night?”

Castiel blushes slightly, “I thought we could stay in, order room service, and get drunk. Maybe make out a little if you're amenable to that…”

Dean grins, “And you'll make Wednesday and Thursday up to me?”

Castiel crosses his arms, “Don't push your luck. I doubt either of us will have much stamina after a few glasses of whiskey. Tomorrow we'll do whatever you want.” Dean starts to fake pout and Castiel adds, “I'll make it up to you tomorrow.”

“Good,” Dean wanders over to the couch and pats the seat next to him. Castiel grabs the room service menu and joins him. Dean throws an arm around him and clutches a little tighter than he needs to. Castiel readjusts so his head is against Dean's chest. Dean leans his head against Castiel and mumbles, “I'm going on sex strike for a month if you tapped the vacation fund for this.”

Castiel laughs and swats him with the menu. “Shut up and tell me what you want to order.”

* * *

 

The night goes exactly how Castiel outlined it. They talk out their argument over their third glass of whiskey. Dinner arrives almost an hour after they ordered it. They talk about the plan for Saturday. Dean wants to go to the Roadhouse and hustle poor bastards in darts the next afternoon. He grins ear to ear when Castiel agrees to do that without telling him to behave himself.

After dinner they make out on the couch for a while. Eventually the cramped space gets to them and they move to the bed. Both strip down to their underwear and they lazily kiss under the covers. When it becomes apparent that they're both pleasantly intoxicated and exhausted Castiel rolls over and Dean pulls him tight to his chest. It has been a while since they slept like this.

  
Castiel falls asleep content with Dean plastered to his back.


	6. Saturday

Castiel stirs awake as the sun starts coming through the curtains bright enough that he can't ignore it. He doesn't look at the clock but assumes it is around 7:15. Dean is still clutching him tightly and snoring quietly. Castiel tries to ignore the fact that he has to pee; he is far too comfortable sucking up Dean's body heat right now. Why did he let Dean drop the thermostat to sixty-three degrees last night anyway? Eventually his awakened state forces him to fidget around. Castiel feels Dean's penis start to thicken with his motions. All that movement certainly should cause that reaction. Castiel purposely drags his hips in a strong, circular pattern. Dean moans and whimpers so beautifully in his sleep. Castiel gets a little more enthusiastic. He grinds harder into Dean as Dean unconsciously clutches him tighter. Dean stirs awake. He speaks with a sleep-rough voice against Castiel’s ear, “What are you up to?”

Castiel plays coy, “Nothing.” He punctuates with a thrust back. 

Dean reacts quickly. He lets go of Castiel and pins him on his back to the bed. He straddles him with his knees on the sides of Castiel’s hips. He pins Castiel’s arms above his head. He smirks when Castiel gasps from how quickly the tables have turned. 

“Dean,” Castiel whines, “Let me go. I want to take care of you.”

Dean is having none of it. He leans down and sucks a hickie onto Castiel’s neck. It is definitely a spot Castiel can't cover. Castiel did say they'd do whatever he wants today. Castiel knows all too well that Dean loves to mark him up. Dean moves over to Castiel’s chest and sucks another one below his collarbone. 

The position compromises his grip on Castiel. Without warning, Castiel breaks his arms free and flips their position. Dean hits the mattress with a surprised, “Oof!” Castiel skips the playfulness and slides down Dean's body and yanks his boxers down to the middle of his thighs. Castiel grips the base of Dean's erection as he swallows down as much as he can. Dean’s brain is still processing the sexy power position flip. All Dean can do is shoot a hand out to grip Castiel’s hair and hold on. “Holy shit, Cas!” Castiel pulls out his best tricks. He has a mental goal of getting Dean off in under three minutes. It's been a while since he went full throttle instead of dragging it out. Dean is completely incapable of anything other than arching off the bed and grabbing at the sheets or Castiel’s hair. Castiel concentrates mostly on that sensitive spot just below Dean's head as his hand works the shaft. Dean whines, “Wait Cas… no no no no…” 

Castiel pulls off with an obscene pop. He keeps up his hand movement. “No?”

Dean keens and grabs Castiel’s forearm. “Wanna come with you…” Castiel considers it. Dean interrupts his train of thought with a loud, “Please!” 

Castiel stops and gives Dean his best smoldering look. “What did you have in mind?”  

Dean slides up the bed so he is leaning against the headboard. He pats next to him, “Come here.” Castiel complies easily enough. Dean gestures to Castiel’s briefs, “Get rid of those.” Dean shuffles his own boxers off. 

Dean tries to pull Castiel in for a kiss when Castiel avoids it. “I have morning breath.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “I don't care.” Dean successfully pulls him into a sloppy kiss after. He throws a leg over over Castiel’s and starts to jerk him off slowly. He slaps Castiel’s hand away from him at first. Dean pants between small kisses, “Not til we're on equal footing, buddy.” 

The angle is a little awkward but it is nothing that they haven't done before. This time when Castiel reaches for Dean it is allowed. He starts a fast pace, forcing Dean to match him. Castiel isn't in the mood for teasing this morning. Dean is perfectly on board with that. Castiel keeps eye contact with Dean. Dean loves that during any kind of sex if it is feasible in the position. Castiel grips Dean's shoulder hard, “I'm close.”

“Me too…” Dean pulls Castiel’s face closer to his own. Dean feels that telltale swelling from Castiel just before he pushes over the edge. Dean takes his other hand and helps Castiel’s finish himself off shortly after. 

They're both a sweaty, panting mess. Castiel laughs, breaking the silence. “I know you are calling the shots today but do you object to going home for a nice, long shower.” 

Dean gives a thumbs up in response, still basking in the afterglow. 

* * *

Dean arrives home first while Castiel checks out of the hotel. He goes through Castiel’s side of the closet and picks out what he wants him to wear today. If Castiel is giving him free reign, he is damn sure that he's putting him in that blue tee that really brings out his eyes… and the dark jeans that look amazing over his ass… and the obnoxious orange underwear because the contrasting colors irk Castiel even though Dean is the only one who would see it. He smirks to himself over that then gets his own clothes out: grey shirt, green and blue plaid flannel, thin grey denim jeans, and black boxer briefs… because Castiel likes them.

He goes into the bathroom and makes an executive decision: tub, no shower. They don't use the tub nearly as much as they should. Dean drops the drain stopper and turns the hot water on full blast. He idly starts brushing his teeth as he moves around the room. He starts digging under the sink to see if they have any bubbles or salts to add to it. He comes up empty and puts a note in his phone to get some on his list. 

By the time Castiel gets home the tub is half full; he figures out easily enough that Dean is upstairs when he walks in from the sound of running water. Castiel goes directly to the bathroom and smiles when he sees Dean. He leans against the door frame and waits for Dean to notice he is home. Dean meets his gaze and gives a bashful look to him, “I was thinking we could, uhhh…” Dean self consciously runs his fingers through his hair, “You know… take a bath together.”

Castiel crosses the room and gives him a chaste kiss. “I think that's a spectacular idea.” Dean beams at the praise. 

Castiel returns to the bedroom to take his clothes off and put them in their appropriate laundry bins. Dean follows suit and takes him by the hand once they're both naked to go back to the tub. He smiles, “It'll be a few minutes before the water is where we want it.” 

Castiel pushes him against the wall and kisses him. Dean notices he tastes like mint, when the hell did he brush his teeth? Not that Dean is complaining. Castiel grins, “Should I grab us some drinks then?”

Well that wasn't something that Dean considered. Dean grins, “I love that idea.” Castiel starts to leave and Dean adds, “And don't you dare cover up! It's a bonus if those nosey neighbors complain again.”

Castiel cracks a sly smile, “I'm not sure what I want to make for you soooooooo if I happen to linger in front of the window it isn't my fault.” Dean silently praises himself for trolling the neighbors through Castiel. 

He returns a few minutes later with two large plastic glasses of something fizzy. Dean is perched on the edge of the tub testing the water temperature. Castiel hands him one glass and Dean looks at it skeptically, “Do I want to know what this is?”

Castiel responds, “Probably not.”

Dean smells it, “I'm gonna get white girl wasted on this, right?”

“Probably.” Dean can't handle his champagne. Castiel purposely went heavy on that in the mix. He likes a relaxed and pliant Dean on the weekends. “How's the water?”

Dean pulls Castiel closer, “Hot.”

Castiel reaches down into the water. It's too hot for his taste but he won't resist on this. He puts his glass on the tile floor and climbs in. Dean follows suit and they arrange themselves with Castiel leaning back against the wall of the tub. Dean reclines back against Castiel’s chest between his legs.  Castiel idly scratches through Dean's hair with the hand that isn't holding his drink. Dean is practically asleep after a few minutes. Castiel smiles to himself; he is confident that he'll make it up to Dean today.

* * *

 

They stay in the tub until the water is too cool to be comfortable. Castiel convinces Dean to take a shower after. Dean convinces Castiel to take a ‘quick nap’ before getting dressed. Castiel thinks it is just a ploy to prevent him from putting clothes on. Castiel sits in bed reading while Dean leans against him. He may have over poured Dean's drink, so let him sleep some of it off. Dean sleeps for less than an hour and slaps the book out of Castiel’s hand when he is fully awake. 

Dean props himself up on his knees and ignores Castiel’s annoyed look. Dean tells him the plan, “Get dressed. I want to go to the Roadhouse! I'm gonna hustle and I might need you to help me -”

“Dean…” Castiel gives him an icy glare. He doesn't like when Dean hustles tourists. He certainly will not help him!

Dean pouts, “You said whatever I want.”

“Within reason.”

“Fine!” Dean gets up from the bed. “You're my drink bitch the entire time.”

“Okay.”

“And be nice!”

Castiel rolls his eyes, “I'm always nice.”

Dean laughs, “No, you aren't.” He throws the clothes he picked out at Castiel. Castiel notices the orange underwear with the blue shirt and makes a face. Dean adds, “Just wear them!”

Castiel wants to throw them back in his face but worries Dean will turn around and tell him to go commando. That's not something Castiel wants to do in jeans. Castiel jokes, “Are you letting me pick my own shoes and jacket?”

Dean stops fiddling with his belt. “Eh, sure. Don't cover that shirt too much though.” 

* * *

The Roadhouse has a decent crowd going for a late lunch by the time Dean and Castiel walk over. Dean had sent a text message to Ellen to make sure they had their usual seats at the bar. Dean insists that Castiel will pace him with drinks today. Castiel calls him a lightweight and waits for Dean to take it as a challenge. Dean might be a heavy drinker but Castiel has an MVP of a liver.

They start with a beer and shot of whiskey each. This does not bode well for the rest of the afternoon. 

* * *

Dean ends up hustling $50 from a cocky frat boy type. Dean adds insult to injury by making a show of shoving the winnings into Castiel’s front jeans pocket and hanging all over him when Castiel brings him another beer. Luckily the kid knew better than to make a comment. Dean is always likely to get into a fight once he switches into scamming mode… precisely why Castiel hates when he does it.

Ellen convinces Dean to ‘sit his ass down and stop chasing off good customers’ by bribing him with the top shelf stuff. He spends most of the rest of the time draped over Castiel while Castiel sat on his barstool. Castiel has nothing against public displays of affection but they generally keep it to a minimum. This is a surprising change. They talk with the other regulars. One makes the observation that Castiel must be in a good mood if he's letting Dean's more-annoying-than-usual antics slide. Castiel just raises an eyebrow and drinks his beer.

* * *

 

Both men are hammered by the time they get a cab ride home. Thankfully they have a garage door with a code so they don't have to fumble with keys to get inside. Dean ends up falling on his ass while trying to get his boots off. Castiel laughs from the stairs until Dean gets up to tackle him. 

They clumsily help each other up the stairs until they are in the kitchen. Dean falls into Castiel, forcing him against the counter. Dean pushes at Castiel’s coat. He slurs as he speaks, “I want you to hate fuck me like you were gonna do earlier in the week…” He is way too drunk for Castiel to be wearing this many clothes. 

Castiel groans, “Shit. I wish you said that before we drank all day.” Castiel isn't even sure he can get it up right now but damned if he'll say that out loud to Dean. Castiel tries to lead Dean to the couch; right now Castiel is the more sober of the two. “I don't like fucking you when we are messed up like this.”

Dean whines, “Come on, Cas!”

Castiel manages to get him to the couch. Dean flops back onto it without encouragement. Castiel stretches alongside him. Castiel switches tactic. He runs his hands under Dean's shirts and bunches them up at his chest. “Can't we just cuddle?” Castiel wraps his arms around him and nuzzles the bare skin on Dean's stomach. 

Dean takes the hint and tries to take his shirts off. Castiel helps him and ditches his own shirt. Dean pulls Castiel to him so that Castiel is resting on his chest. Castiel traces the edges around Dean's tattoo. Dean huffs, “You're still making that hate fuck up to me.”

Castiel laughs softly, “I know. I'll make it up -”

Dean smirks, “Yeah, yeah. You'll make it up to me on Friday.” 

Castiel is serious for a moment, “We're good, right?”

  
Dean hugs him tighter, “Yeah. We're good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end on this is completely different than the one I originally intended. It actually was going to be Dean getting the sex he wanted. I changed my mind when it started going the more sweet route. Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
